One and the Same
by Suki90
Summary: Secuela de Just Try It. El último de esta trilogía. Summary completo adentro. One-shot. TsuraraxRikuo. Porfavor no olviden R&R.


**Summary:** Secuela de Just Try It. A pasado un mes desde que Tsurara y Rikuo comenzaron a salir, y ambos herederos se han llevado bien… en la superficie. Antes, ambos peleaban por el dominio de su cuerpo, el derecho de elegir con quien saldría la chica; ahora, peleaban por el afecto de su amada. Lo que el Rikuo humano no sabe es que el Rikuo nocturno también tiene la capacidad de ser celoso, y sí que lo es. Esta vez, es el turno del Rikuo humano para ser el pacifista, y con eso tal vez ambos se den cuenta de que son uno y el mismo.

**SkyGem:** Ahaha, soy tan débil. La gente me dijo que publicara otra entrega, y no pude hacer más que hacerlo. Debería poner todo esto en un solo fic, pero por alguna razón, no me gusta esa idea. Todas las historias son tan diferentes… ¡oh, pero no se preocupen! Este es el ultimo de esta pequeña serie mía, pero no de los montones de fics que pienso hacer del RikuoxTsurara ^_^. ¡De cualquier forma, vayámonos a la historia!

**Disclaimer:** Yo no hice NuraMago.

* * *

><p>— ¿Rikuo? —llamó una cierta Yuki Onna, yendo hacia su novio— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntar, sorprendida aunque al mismo tiempo exaltada.<p>

El castaño sonrió y le respondió— ¿Por qué? Vengo a recogerte, por supuesto. ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

Tsurara se sonrojó y dijo— ¡Q-Quiero que estés aquí! Es sólo, que estoy sorprendida. Generalmente, cuando vienes a recogerme, estás en forma Nocturna.

La sonrisa de Rikuo se atenuó un poco por eso, pero su novia no se dio cuenta— Bueno —empezó indiferente—, pensé que sería lindo cambiar eso, pero puedo llamarlo si quieres.

— ¡No! —gritó rápidamente Tsurara— ¡Está bien, Rikuo-sama! —respondió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Rikuo le regresó la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban de varias cosas camino a casa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo celoso que una persona se estaba poniendo.

Mientras que Rikuo Nocturno veía lo que sucedía a través de su yo humano, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Su forma diurna pasaba todo el día con su novia, y ahora, quería también pasar la noche también a su lado.

El camino a casa desde el Distrito de Nishikigoi era el tiempo que él pasaba con la Yuki Onna, y ahora no tenía ni eso.

Como Rikuo Nocturno refunfuñaba por todo, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían llegado a la Casa Principal.

— Gra-Gracias por encaminarme a casa, Rikuo —tartamudeo Tsurara, Rikuo diurno pudo ver cómo es que ella estaba intentando resistir la necesidad de rolar sus ojos. A pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde que salían, parecía ser que ella aún no podía controlar bien su vergüenza cuando él estaba a su alrededor… no es como que le importara, por supuesto. Eso la hacía aún más tierna.

Antes de que Rikuo diurno pudiera responder, sintió como es que su sangre repentinamente comenzó a arder, y antes de que se diera cuenta, perdió el control de su cuerpo.

Inclinandose, Rikuo Nocturno besó rápidamente los labios de su novia— No hay problema, mi querida Tsurara —le dijo Rikuo.

Tsurara miró a su novio por un segundo, sus ojos se agrandaron, y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Después tartamudeó un poco— T-Te veo en la cena, Rikuo-kun —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina para ayudar a Kejouro y a Wakana a preparar la cena para toda la Casa Principal.

Rikuo se rió entre dientes, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el árbol de Sakura.

Habiéndose sentado en su rama favorita, cerró sus ojos y se preparó para tomar una pequeña siesta, sabiendo que había cierta personita con quien necesitaba hablar.

_Cuando Rikuo abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró con que seguía sentado en el árbol de Sakura que había en el patio. Lo único diferente que había era que a pesar de que la casa estaba a unos cuantos pasos, de ella no salía ningún ruido. Estaba en un mundo vacío, uno en donde sólo él y su forma humana existían. Y así su tan aclamada forma humana apareció sentada frente a él, viéndolo silenciosamente. El youkai parpadeo varias veces antes de ver que su forma diurna había decidido sonreírle._

— _¿Qué sucede, Nocturno? Pareces estar muy inquieto últimamente._

_Gruñendo, el tan aclamado ser nocturno respondió— Cállate, Diurno. Tú sabes qué es lo que sucede._

_Ante eso, Diurno lo miró confuso— No, en realidad no. ¿Me lo dirás? —le preguntó realmente consternado._

_El ser nocturno gruñó. Eso era lo que más odiaba de su forma diurna. ¡Era demasiado inocente y preocupón! Eso hacía que fuera casi imposible odiarlo._

_Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que el ser Nocturno miró a otro lado— Sólo estoy un poco celoso —admitió de mala gana._

_Los ojos del ser diurno se abrieron completamente— ¿Celoso? —preguntó realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que eso fuera posible— ¿De qué cosa podrías estar tú celoso? —volvió a pregunta— ¡Eres alguien fuerte e independiente! ¡Todos te respetan y admiran!_

_— ¡Ese es mi punto! —le gritó la noche al día— ¡Ellos me **admiran**! ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser admirado? ¡La admiración sólo construye un muro de vidrio a tu alrededor! ¡Aquellos que te admiran no pasan de eso! ¡Jamás sentirán afecto o cariño por ti! ¿De qué sirve ser admirado si eso te quita la posibilidad de tener un ser especial?_

_— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hay de Tsurara? —la preguntó el ser diurno, comenzaba a molestarse— ¡No puedes negar el hecho de que te ama! ¡Nos ama a los dos por lo que somos! ¿Qué más puedes pedir?_

_— ¡Ella te ama a ti! —explotó el youkai, dejando que sus inseguridades salieran finalmente a flote— ¡Todo el mundo te quiere! ¡A mí me siguen porque soy su líder, alguien que les dice qué hacer, el que toma las decisiones más difíciles por ellos! ¡Tú, al contrario, eres un pésimo líder, muy a penas y puedes luchar! ¡Siempre te tienen que cuidad y eres endemoniadamente inocente! ¡Pero aún así ellos te siguen! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ellos realmente se preocupan por ti y disfrutan tu compañía! ¡Al que verdaderamente consideran como su Amo eres tú! ¡No yo! —cuando terminó de sacar todo eso de su mente él ya no se encontraba sentado. El ser nocturno se encontraba de pie sobre la rama, mostrándose imponentemente ante el ser diurno. Finalmente, la máscara del youkai dejó su rostro y la tristeza junto con la envidia que sentía hacia el humano se apoderaron de él— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el día? ¿Por qué no pudiste ser la noche? **¿Por qué no pude ser tú?**_

_Rikuo diurno miraba a su forma nocturna completamente en shock. Finalmente, se había dado cuenta de que no sólo para él había sido algo duro el tener que compartir un cuerpo. No era el único que tenía inseguridades. De pronto, sintió como es que una lágrima caía por su mejilla._

_El ser nocturno miró al diurno confundido. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No sería… por **él**… ¿verdad?_

_De forma repentina, el joven de cabellos castaños se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se aproximó hacia el ser de la noche. Alzando sus brazos, el humano rodeó con ellos al youkai, al cual sorprendió por dicha acción._

_A pesar de que ambos se conocían desde hacia tiempo, jamás habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto. Cada vez que hablaban el uno con el otro como ahora (lo cual no era muy seguido) mantenían la distancia entre ellos, nunca hicieron contacto físico._

_Ahora que el ser de la noche sintió como los brazos del ser diurno lo rodearon, se fundió en el abrazo._

_Y ahora no existía el diurno, ni tampoco el nocturno; simplemente existía Rikuo._

_El Joven Amo del Clan Nura pronto notó que no sólo él se encontraba ahí parado, miró hacia sus manos y una divertida risa salió de sus labios._

_En poco tiempo la risa fue cada vez más audible pues se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había estado actuando._

_Desde el inicio, no había el Nocturno o Diurno; nada más **un** sólo Rikuo era quien existía._

_Como su risa sonó a través de la mansión del sueño, lentamente, uno por uno, sus seres queridos fueron apareciendo. Ahí estaban Kejouro y Kubinashi; teniendo una pequeña discusión estaban Kuro y Ao; y sentados en medio de todos estaban su madre y su abuelo, incluso Rihan y Youhime, quienes hacía mucho que habían fallecido, estaban ahí. Rikuo mostró una sonrisa a las felices parejas y luego se dirigió a su amada._

_Ella estaba sonriéndole y haciéndole señas para que se acercara._

_Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella _abrió los ojos y despertó.

Mirando hacia los lados, vio que el escenario había cambiado. Los fallecidos no estaba ahí, y su madre estaba en otro lado seguramente ocupada, pero hubo una cosa que no cambió.

Tsurara estaba parada en el marco de la puerta llamándolo.

— ¡Rikuo, es hora de cenar!

Sonriendo un poco para sí mismo, el Joven Amo saltó de donde estaba sentado.

Se acercó a Tsurara, le sonrió y posó un gentil beso en su mejilla.

Por un segundo, la Yuki Onna se aturdió.

— ¿Rikuo? —le preguntó viéndolo un poco confundida.

Él la miró interrogante.

— A pesar de que estás en tu forma nocturna, por un segundo, luciste como tu forma diurna —le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia él, como si estuviera preguntándose el por qué de eso. ¿Desde cuándo el Rikuo nocturno sonreía tan inocentemente como su forma de día?

Riendo entre dientes, Rikuo tomó y rizó su cabello y le preguntó— ¿Cuál forma nocturna o diurna, tontita Tsurara? Somos uno y el mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>SkyGem:<strong> Y, ¿qué piensan chicos? ¿Les gustó este fic? ¿Fue difícil de entender (Si lo fue lo siento mucho)? ¡Aún así, creo que este es probablemente, de todos los que he escrito, mi fic favorito de NuraMago! De cualquier forma, ¡por favor déjenme un review y díganme que piensan!

**NTSuki:** Y así damos fin a esta trilogía. Muchas gracias a SkyGem por darnos el permiso para traducirlo. Siento si la traducción tiende a ser un poco confusa. En inglés estaba medio raro, traté de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
